And So They Did
by ButterPie
Summary: Usopp, Nami and Chopper speculate about possibilities in love, at the expense of Robin and the rest of the crew.
1. Chapter 1

**And So They Did...**

Summary: Usopp, Nami and Chopper speculate about possibilities of love, at the expense of Robin and the rest of the crew.

Warning: Unintended and Intended OOC-ness (though the intended one is going to be very minimal, and are confined to speculations and conversations).

Authors Note: While writing this, I noticed how I just built a Robin harem. Hopefully you enjoy! Cuerpo Fleur Robins for everyone! Also, unlike my other fics, this one is already completed (except for the last chapter, but more on that later). I just opted to not upload it all at the same day, but I will be uploading them as soon as possible, so maybe a chapter a day or every other day.

**Set on their way to Dressora.**

Chapter 1: **Being in Love****  
**

The Thousand Sunny was unusually quiet that day. The swordsman was up in the crow's nest, doing his usual routine. Their chef was out in town with their shipwright, fetching more meat for their insatiable captain, who was currently spread eagled on their lion figurehead, snoring the day away. Their musician was on the helm, playing his beautiful music that echoed all through their ship. Their current captain ally was resting in the infirmary, taking a well deserved nap, while the noble samurai and his son were assigned the current guard duty to their scientist hostage on the deck. Their archaeologist was in the library, reading another one of her heavy books. It was about a classic story of love, lost and regained, all through the time of a civil unrest in their country.

However, three of the crew members were about to form their own stories, that could probably rival whatever non illustrated classic that was. It all started in the library, where the navigator was quietly working on her maps, in the company of their doctor and sniper.

"Hey Usopp" Chopper asked, looking up from his coloring book, a small luxury he received from Robin "Do you love Kaya?"

Usopp, who was currently adjusting Nami's climatact, looked up in surprise, eyes wide and blushing hard. "What do you mean Chopper?"

He looked over at Nami who was trying hard not to laugh and not to look at him. But Usopp knew that Chopper would never ask such a question, unless given the idea by someone else.

"Did Nami put you up to this?" he asked the reindeer, peering at him with big eyes "My eight thousand men will not like this disrespect!" he said proudly, his hand on his chest.

Chopper shook his head, sweating a bit at the prospect of being attacked by Usopp's (nonexistent) eight thousand men "It's just that Nami loves Luffy, so I wondered if you loved someone too!"

Nami fell off her chair "What?" She asked, blushing hard and scooting to Chopper "What gave you that idea!"

Usopp was the one now trying not to laugh, he was just glad that he had the climatact or else Nami surely would have electrocuted him by now. However, Nami's fists were quite deadly enough, and so he sat there nursing a giant bump.

"Chopper! What made you think I love Luffy?" She asked the reindeer, an aura of terror emanating from her, shaking her fist at the poor boy.

Chopper, who was hiding the wrong way behind Usopp while shaking with fear "Don't you?"

The two of them cowered, covering themselves with their hands, but Nami didn't attack. Instead, she lowered her fist and stared at them.

"I do" She said with a blush "But you two better keep it a secret or else I'll sue both of you!"

A sly grin appeared on Usopp's face "You're in love with Luffy!"

Nami, her face so red, punched Usopp "And you're in love with Kaya!"

Usopp, despite his bump filled face, stood with his arms on his side "The great Usopp is free to love, as he is free to sail the thousand seas!"

Chopper, with wide and starry eyes, looked up at him "But you're number one love is Kaya, right?"

Red faced Usopp only nodded profously.

"Wow" Chopper said, grinning widely "Being in love must be nice!"

"Of course!" Ussop said, puffing out his chest "Being in love is the best feeling in the world!"

"For once Usopp's not lying" Nami said, sitting on the floor with the two of them "Why did you start asking Chopper? Are you in love with someone?"

Chopper nodded his head "I love all of you guys!"

"Nami's asking about the special love" Usopp said, crossing his arms over his chest "Like how she loves Luffy."

"Special love?"

"Yeah, like how Usopp wants to marry Kaya when we get back to his village" Nami said, making the sniper a shade redder.

Chopper cocked his head to the side, looking at Nami curiously "Special love?"

Nami sighed, shrugging her shoulders "I guess it is more for grown-ups than kids."

"Hey!" Chopper said indignantly "I'm as grown up as most of you!"

Nami chuckled, patting Chopper's head "What I mean is you're still pretty young to have that kind of love. Usopp, did you know you loved Kaya since the first time you met her?"

"Not at all" Usopp beamed at the reindeer "I only knew that I loved Kaya a couple of years after, because she was so sweet and nice to me."

"And I never thought I'd end up falling for our meat loving moron of a captain" Nami added "So falling in love isn't always instant, sometimes it grows on you. So when you get older, you might fall in love with someone yourself."

"And then you'll end up feeling that wonderful feeling of being in love!" Usopp ended with much flourish.

Chopper, bright eyed with awe, looked up at them "Being in love sounds so nice." Then he became thoughtful "Do you think anyone else in the crew is in love?"

The older two became thoughtful, hands on their chins. "Well Luffy loves meat." Nami said "As much as Zoro loves sake."

"And Sanji loves every woman out there." Usopp added.

"Then there are the two perverts of the crew" Nami added.

They became silent in thought, before dismissively waving their hands in front of them "Nah!"

"What about Robin?"

Usopp and Nami looked at each other, then back at Chopper. "Robin?"

"Yeah, you didn't mention her."

"I guess she loves her books." Nami said, her hand on her chin again.

"Or those ponel-things" Usopp said, mimicking Nami's pose.

"Or maybe she's in love with someone!" Chopper said, standing up "She's in love and she'll get married and then they'll have babies!"

Usopp sweatdropped "Well that escalated quickly."

But a bright idea crept up on Nami. For she knew the woman was older, and that it would be about the right age when normally a woman would want to have kids of their own. And that said woman was fond of children. And acted like a mother already.

"You know" Nami started "It might not be a bad idea to find Robin someone to love."

She grinned at the two boys "What do you guys think?"

It was Chopper and Usopp's turn to look at each other, at first confused, then their faces brightened to huge grins.

"Yeah!" They both cheered, as Nami got a piece of parchment and her pen.

"Now, let's think of the best guy out there for our Robin!" She said.

And so they did...

* * *

End of Part 1.

Did you like it? Review, follow, or fave (or do all three!) if you did!


	2. Chapter 2

**And So They Did...**

Previously: Usopp, Nami and Chopper have decided to find a perfect guy for Robin.

Warning: Unintended and Intended OOC-ness (though the intended on is going to be very minimal, and would be confined to speculations and conversations).

Author's Note: This was actually the last chapter I wrote, but decided it would be better as one of the first ones.

Pairing: BroBin (There isn't enough of this, romantic or otherwise).

**Set on their way to**** Dressora.**

Chapter 2: **The Sentimental Vote**

"First, let's remove Luffy and Usopp and you and Brook." Nami said, writing their names in a column that's headed with a big **X**. "Because I like Luffy, and Usopp has Kaya, and you're way too young for Robin." She added as she listed the names.

"Wait" Chopper said, pointing at Brook's name "Why are we taking him off, too?"

"Well, if Robin wants kids." Nami said, but trailed off, for she found it awkward to explain to the doctor that Brook would most likely be not able to do that.

"He is all bones" Chopper said, with a serious expression "But they can adopt you know."

Nami had to smile at the innocence of the little reindeer. "Okay Chopper, we'll add Brook as a possibility" She said, removing Brook's name from the big fat **X **column.

"It would be interesting to see Brook and Robin get together" Usopp said with a smirk "He's a skeleton and she likes morbid stuff."

"That's right" Nami nodded "Remember when we first met him and she was the only one who wasn't scared of him."

Chopper giggled "We were all terrified of him because he was nothing but bones and afro."

"Do you think Robin's into afros?" Usopp asked, scratching the tip of his nose.

"Maybe? I'm actually not sure of her preferences." Nami said, shaking her head. "Can you guys imagine how these two would actually get together?"

And so they did...

**It was deep in the night at the Sunny, where the moon was full and bright and Brook was outside relishing the darkness. He was playing an eerie tune on his violin, when the galley door opened and Robin came out.**

** She looked surprise at seeing the tall man play his violin.**

** She smiled as she approached him "Good evening, Brook." She said with her smile.**

** Brook looked down at Robin and smiled.**

"Even if I don't have a face! Yohohoho!" Usopp said, doing his Brook impression, making Chopper laugh and Nami smile.

**"Good evening, Miss Robin." He said, with a slight bow "It's such a nice evening today."**

** Robin sat down by the mast, looking up at the moon, cradling the tea cup in her hands "It sure is."**

** Brook, seeing the serene face of Robin, started playing a soft tune on his violin. Robin closed her eyes and listened, tapping her foot gently in tune.**

"Wait" Nami said "We forgot something."

**Robin sat down by the mast, looking up at the moon, cradling the tea cup in her hands "It sure is."**

** "Ah, Robin" Brook started, holding his hands together "I was wondering if you'd be kind enough to show me your panties?"**

"There we go" Nami said with a wide grin.

** With a shrug, Robin complied.**

Usopp's broken nose caused Chopper to cry out loudly, though that was drowned out with Nami berating Usopp about being so indecent "Robin will never do that!"

"But if Robin loved him she would!" Usopp shouted back, albeit muffled due to Chopper tending to him.

**Robin looked up at the skeleton after he had asked the question, looking straight at him with her blue eyes, boring into his soul.**

** Brook blushed, and slightly panicked, "I mean, it's perfectly fine if you don't, it's just something I always tend to ask women."**

** "Why?" Robin asked, cocking her head to the side.**

** Brook, still red, although he had no skin, "I'm not so sure, Robin."**

"Does anyone really know the reason?" Nami asked, while Usopp just nodded his head in agreement.

"But Robin wouldn't wonder about the reason" Chopper said, continuing their story.

** Robin stood up on the bench that surrounded the mast, so she was roughly the same height as Brook. She smiled at him, and kissed his cheek bones, making him blush redder.**

"Awww that's really sweet!" Nami said.

"Bastard!" Chopper said happily.

"So we've established how they started their relationship" Usopp said "But do you really think it will work out?"

"Well they both do act the same" Nami said, listing them off with her fingers "And they both are cultured, with him being a musician and all."

"When Robin wants a baby, they can just adopt someone." Chopper said, nodding.

"I know!" Usopp said, with a wide smile.

**Brook, already satisfied from always seeing Robin's-**

Nami whacked Usopp in the head so hard that he fell forward and his nose cracked the floor "Not in front of Chopper!" She hissed, pointing at their youngest member who had a questioning look on his face.

Usopp cleared his throat, a slight blush on his cheeks.

So Nami continued the story.

**Brook and Robin, satisfied with each other, realize it's about time they go and have babies. But since Brook is all bones, they decide to adopt.**

"I wonder what orphanage would allow them to adopt anyway" Usopp said "Pirates and one of them is dead an all that."

Chopper shook his head "There are a lot of kids without parents out there who are not in orphanages."

"Yeah" Nami added "But we need to think of kids for them for now."

"Hey I know!" Usopp said.

**They adopt a brave boy, a warrior of the high seas, and an orange haired girl.**

** And a reindeer boy-**

Chopper added, looking with puppy eyes at Usopp who nodded, while Nami smiled.

**And a reindeer boy. So Robin dotes on all of them, while Brook teaches them the wonderful thing about music. **

** "Ah Sogeking, Cathy, and Rudolph." Brook called his children, who ran to him laughing.**

"What kind of names are those?" Nami asked Usopp angrily, grabbing his shirt collar.

"Yeah!" Chopper said, beating on Usopp's leg.

"Well what names do you want them to have then?" Usopp said, trying to pry off Nami's grip.

**"Ah Sogeking, Belle, and Chopperman." Brook called his children, who ran to him laughing. They were on the deck on the Sunny, where he sat by the mast and they all sat in front of him, forming a sort of semi circle.**

** "Yes father?" Belle asked, cocking her head to the side. She had orange hair in pigtails. "Do you need anything?"**

** "Yohoho Nothing at all my beautiful daughter" Brook said, pulling out his violin "I just wanted to see my wonderful children. Oh such joy and happiness I never thought was possible!"**

** The children all smiled up at him, as the door to the kitchen opened and out came Robin, carrying a tray of cakes and tea.**

** "My beloved!" Brook sang, waving his bony arms at Robin, which his kids joined in on.**

** "Mother, mother!" The all sang out.**

** She smiled gracefully at them, and sat beside Brook, handing them their tea and cake.**

** Brook, instead of accepting his, brought out his violin and started playing a happy version of Bink's sake. The kids all danced around him as he played, while Robin smiled a them from her seat, tapping her foot to the beat.**

"They seem to be a nice family" Chopper said, a slight wistfulness in his voice.

"Yeah" Nami agreed, her cheek resting on her hand.

Usopp continued the story, puffing out his chest as he spoke.

** They go on grand adventures on their pirate ship home, where the brave boy fought giant monsters and sea kings and became an awesome warrior of the sea who ended up marrying the most beautiful princess in all the land! He made his parents so proud of him!**

Nami massaged the bridge of her nose "This is becoming way too much of a self-insert story, Usopp."

"What about the other kids?" Chopper said with his bright wide eyes.

Usopp became thoughtful, so Nami took the opportunity to continue the story.

**The orange haired girl grew to be the richest woman of all the land, and she provided a home for her beloved mother and skeletal father. She grew tangerines, and became a sophisticated world traveler who was able to reach the farthest reaches of the world, with her mother of course. And she ended up marrying a king!**

Chopper clapped his hands, laughing.

Usopp snickered "And now who's inserting herself in the story?"

Nami shushed him, while she stood there proudly.

"And the reindeer boy!" Chopper said, continuing the story.

**No one made fun of the reindeer boy, but instead everyone loved him and gave him cotton candy. Since he was such a smart boy, he learned how to be a great musician like his father and became a rock star! He came to be known as Soul King Jr, and everyone showered him with so much cotton candy, and he was so liked by everyone that he was able to absolve the bounties on his parents heads' and they were able to live as free people, Happily Ever After!**

The wide smiles shared by the threesome could brighten up a gloomy room.

"That would be a nice predicament for Robin and Brook" Nami said, nodding her head.

"Yeah!" Chopper added "That was a nice possibility."

"Plus we helped three kids get parents that they deserved" Nami added. She wrote down Brook's name in flowing cursive in a column that was named **PROSPECTS**. "You were right Chopper, we can't discount Brook just because he's a skeleton."

Chopper smiled up at her " I won't be happy because of your praises, you jerk!"

And as the three of them sat there, imagining the Soul King and the Demon Woman raise their adopted children, they couldn't help but feel a certain warmth of comfort.

Outside, Brook felt oddly happy as he switched to a jauntier tune.

* * *

End of Part 2.

Did you like it? Then please feel free to review, follow or fave (or do all three!) :)

To **Wilhelm Wigworthy** Thank you so much :) I've actually completed the whole thing, except for the last chapter lol

To **Inori. D** Thank you! Currently there's no determined romance, except for the slight LuNa and UsoKa. There would be some in the end, but that one's up in the air for now :)

Thank you for the faves and follows!


	3. Chapter 3

**And So They Did...**

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO THE BEST SNIPER IN THE WORLD!**

Previously: Brook and Robin lives a happy life with their three adopted kids, because family doesn't necessarily mean being blood related.

Warning: Unintended and Intended OOC-ness (although the intended ones will be minimal and limited to speculations and conversations).

Author's Note: Admittedly, I had not intended to do a Brook chapter, but decided that I should anyway because of the lack of it. Also, the last chapter has not been written yet, and you'll all soon find out in the next chapter!

Pairing: SaBin

**Set on their way to Dressora.**

Chapter 3: **The Obvious Challenger**

"Why do you look so serious Usopp?" Nami asked the sniper, who was currently staring at the paper in front of them.

"Sanji" he said, one hand on his chin, the other scribbling the name of the chef right under Brooke's "Sanji is the best choice for Robin."

Nami's eyebrow went up "Sanji?"

Usopp nodded "He already likes Robin well enough, and Robin doesn't seem to mind his attitude, unlike you." He pointed at Nami.

"But Robin never really minds anyone" Chopper added "So should that really count?"

"I don't think anyone else can tolerate Sanji" Usopp said "And Robin is really, really patient."

Chopper and Nami nodded, for they did know how patient the archaeologist was to everyone.

"I mean can you imagine, Sanji and Robin getting together, getting married then having kids?"

And so they did...

**It was another day in the Sunny, they were docked in an island and somehow, Robin and Sanji ended up gathering supplies together. Sanji's nose wasn't bleeding, for Robin was wearing a more demure outfit from the ones Nami usually wore.**

"What are you implying, Usopp?" Nami said with a raised fist.

However, Chopper interjected "But you do wear more revealing outfits that Robin."

**Sanji was once again chasing skirts, while Robin would just smile at his antics. Sanji and Robin then take a break in one of those classy cafes, since they're classy people like that.**

** Robin took a sip of her coffee, and grimaced slightly.**

** Sanji noticed this, "Robin-chwan, are you alright."**

** Robin sighed "Yes, Sanji-kun, just that this coffee is not as good as yours." She smiled shyly at him "Yours is the best coffee there is."**

** Sanji blushed, then realized that Robin was the only woman for him, and so did Robin, for only Sanji can make the coffee that can satisfy her.**

"Seriously Usopp?" Nami said "Coffee?"

"Well Robin loves her coffee" Usopp said, his hands on his chin "It's only logical that way."

Chopper, not noticing what kind of innuendo it was, just nodded "Coffee makes Robin happy!"

"Now of course when they're happy and in love, it's only logical they get married and have babies." Usopp said.

"Oh! And since Sanji isn't all bones, they can have babies between the two of them!" Chopper added eagerl.

"Married life and Sanji seem weird" Nami said, but Usopp still continued.

** "Robin-swan!" Sanji called from the kitchen, "The glorious food for my beloved wife and our Zef and Saul are ready~!" He said, in that sing song voice, then, twirling to Nami who was by the mast, he added in a low seductive tone "And so is yours mademoiselle" he winked at her cheekily and twirled away.**

Usopp slapped Chopper at the back of the head "What do you mean Sanji will still be flirting with Nami? He's married already."

Chopper looked at him tearfully "But it's Sanji were talking about, he likes all the women".

** Sanji twirled to Nami, who was by the mast, and in a low seductive tone said "And so is yours mademoiselle" he winked at her cheekily and twirled away, only to be accosted by several hands. The hands forced him to double back, and with a deafening crunch-**

Chopper squeaked a scream as Usopp covered Nami's mouth with his hands. "This is my story!" The sniper hissed.

Nami pulled his hand away and glared at him "But we all know Sanji won't be able to stand himself around women! Any woman!"

"That's why Robin's perfect for him, she doesn't seem to be the jealous type!" Usopp said proudly, his hands on his waist "That way, Sanji still stays Sanji and Robin has a man!"

Chopper's eyes widened with twinkling stars "You're right! Robin doesn't seem to be the jealous type! She won't snap Sanji in half!"

** Sanji then spun back to the kitchen singing about how wonderful the world is, only to be stopped by a pair of hands sprouting from the deck.**

** "Oh my beloved~!" He called out, waving frantically at the figure of the raven haired archeologist. She promptly let him go and gave him a big kiss, all the while holding the hands of their three year old twins. They beamed up at their dad, and then let go of their mom to run to Nami.**

** "Good morning mellorine~!" They said, twirling around her "Oh most beautiful goddess!" One of them said "Oh most glorious angel!" The other cooed.**

"Wait" it was Chopper this time who stopped their imagination "Will three year olds really do that?"

"I mean if its Sanji's sons, what do you think?" Usopp said

"But we must take into account that they would be Robin's sons too" Nami added.

And with all three of them nodding, taking into account the subdued attitude of their resident archeologist.

** So Sanji winked at Nami his usual greeting, and twirled to the kitchen, calling out how wonderful the world is.**

** "Sanji-kun" called Robin who had emerged from their room. She held in one hand their son Zef, and on her arm was her more quiet and subdued son Saul. **

** "Oh my beloved family~!" Sanji called out, leaping to them with hearts for eyes. He kisses Robin which much passion,-**

Making Usopp blush and Nami snicker as he continued his story.

**-and she let go of their little boy Zef. Zef, with the same kind of flourish his father had, bounded to Nami and held her hand.**

** "Oh my mellorine~!" Cooed the little boy "Oh wonderful goddess!"**

** While his brother, Saul, just stayed with his mother, immersed in a thin tome of archeology. **

"What would they look like?" Nami asked.

"Well they would have Sanji's eyebrows" Usopp said, drawing a little curly shape for emphasis.

"And probably Robin's nose" Chopper added.

"Maybe one will have blonde hair and the other black!" Nami added, nodding.

** And so young Zef had his mother's black hair, while young Saul had his father's golden hair.**

"Do you think they'd have twins?" Chopper said.

"We can't discount the probability" Nami sad, thoughtfully "But we can't also assume things."

"Well the probability of them having twins might be pretty low" Chopper said, a bit unsure.

"What if one of the twins was a girl?" Usopp said. After much deliberation, they took out Saul, and replaced him with Olvia, a three year old girl with her father's blond hair and her mother's well defined nose.

**So Zef, who was a smart yet flirty kid, shyly walked up to Nami to give her a flower.**

** "That's my boy!" Sanji said, his thumb up in approval, while Robin just laughed on her way to the kitchen, with little Olvia in tow who was reading quite a large book on archaeology. They passed by Zoro, who was sleeping, causing the little girl to blush madly.**

"It's only logical" Usopp was quick to add "Olvia is Sanji's daughter, so some of that personality should have seeped through."

Nami chuckled "And what a great revenge on Sanji to have his daughter have a crush on Zoro!"

And they all laughed in agreement.

"Good thing he has Robin, right?" Usopp added with a wide smile, and a thumbs up.

In the kitchen, Sanji felt a weird chill overcome him, and all he could do was kneel in defeat, clutching his heart.

**In the kitchen, Sanji was making pancakes for the kids, while Robin stood beside him. Olvia and Zef were already seated on the table, poring over Olvia's book. **

** "Sanji-kun" Robin whispered into his ear, making the cook blush red, his nose almost bursting into a bloody water fall, for even if they were married, he still gets nosebleeds from his wife.**

** "Yes, my Robin-chan" he said, with heart eyes.**

** "We're arriving on an island soon" She ran her finger up and down his arm, where his sleeves were rolled up "I want to go dancing." She looked up at him with half lidded eyes, and a slight pout. **

"You know, Robin isn't that flirty" Nami said with a sweat dropped. Chopper nodded in agreement, but Usopp was too into his story to notice.

**Sanji, who now had cotton balls stuffed up his nose to prevent the gushing blood, exclaimed "Then we shall have the great Usopp watch our most precious treasure!" He said this, while flipping the pancakes in an extravagant way.**

"Oi Usopp" Nami started, but Usopp was way into his story to notice.

**And so, Zef and Olvia spent the night with the great captain Usopp who told them about his grand adventures against giants, the sky island, the land of the elves and dwarves, and because they looked up so much to him, they swore their alliance to his eight thousand men! They grew up to be two amazing pirates!**

** Of course, it's because their father was Blackleg Sanji, their mother was the Demon Child Nico Robin, and their number one idol is the amazing Sniper, the bravest warrior of the seas, Usopp!**

Usopp laughed heartily, as Chopper cheered him on. As much as Nami wanted to hit the sniper for his exaggerations, she couldn't help but just laugh with them.

In the kitchen, the cold and sinking feeling Sanji felt disappeared, for a warm fuzzy feeling overcame it. It felt so good that he couldn't help but smile, and decided to bake a cake for everyone, even the moss-head swordsman.

* * *

End Part 3!

To **suprememoonempress**, the harem is growing! :)**  
**

If you like it, please fave, follow, or review! If you really like it, why not do all three? Actually, just reading it is good enough :) Thank you for enjoying my work! *Bows in gratitude*


	4. Chapter 4

**And So They Did...**

Disclaimer: Oda owns One Piece.

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO THE SOUL KING! **(I know that it's still tomorrow for me, but hey it's practically April 3)

Previously: Robin loves Sanji even if he constantly flirts with women because that's true love, and their daughter has a crush on Zoro.

Warning: Unintended and Intended OOC-ness (although the intended ones will be minimal and limited to speculations and conversations).

Author's Note: So I've said before, this fic is already complete EXCEPT for the last chapter. There's something that the last chapter needs from you, dear readers. I need to upload two more chapters. So I hope you stay tuned :)

Pairing: ZoRobin!

**Set on their way to Dressora.**

Chapter 4: **The Popular Vote**

"So have we decided that Sanji is the best option for Robin?" Usopp asked the two.

However, Chopper grabbed the pen and the parchment, surprising Usopp.

"I think Zoro and Robin would be the ideal mates for each other" Chopper said, adjusting his hat. He had quickly scribbled in the full name of the swordsman, including a cute chibi drawing.

"Why would you think that, Chopper?" Nami asked.

"Yeah, Zoro hated Robin when she joined, and until a long time after." Usopp added.

"Well he did save her in Skypeia" Nami said, then copying Zoro's demonic expression and gruff voice "She's a woman!" Eliciting chuckles from the two boys with her.

"See!" Chopper said, almost jumping up and down with such excitement "He likes her!"

"But Zoro isn't someone who could be romantic like Sanji" Nami said "Can you even imagine how their relationship would begin?"

And so they did...

**Zoro was up in the crow's nest, doing his usual routine of weight training. Sweat was already dripping down his body, his brows furrowed with ample concentration. The clink of weights echoed all around the room, with the sound of laughter entering through an open window.**

** He would've done more, but because the great doctor Chopper had told him to do as minimal training as possible, he placed his weights back and went down the crow's nest.**

"But Zoro never listens" Usopp started, but was shushed by Nami.

So Chopper continued on without noticing the exchange between the two.

**Down on the deck were Nami and Robin, sunbathing. He didn't even cast the two a glance, although he blushed when he walked by Robin.**

** He sat nearby, closing his eyes, pretending to go to sleep, cradling his precious swords. In truth, he's been harboring these secret loving feelings for Robin for quite some time now, ever since Skypeia.**

"Chopper" Nami started apprehensively "You do know we're just speculating things here, right?"

Bright eyed Chopper nodded enthusiastically "I know we are! But you did say love comes slow, like how Usopp and you are with Kaya and Luffy!"

Nami, and in a lesser extent Usopp, really couldn't argue with that logic, and so he continued.

** So while watching her, he decided that it was time for him to make his move. Zoro would court Robin the simplest way, by giving her flowers and maybe a book, and give her the privilege of touching his swords.**

Nami blushed, while Usopp snickered at the implication of Chopper's story. However the tiny doctor too no notice, and continued on.

**"Robin" Zoro would say, blushing madly with a large bouquet of flowers behind him "I have something to say to you."**

** Robin looks up from her book, a faint blush on her cheeks as she looks up at him.**

** "Yes, Zoro?" She said, her voice quivering slightly.**

Nami's eyebrow was cocked up as she looked at Usopp who just shrugged. "Never knew Robin was so shy." He whispered to her.

"Never knew Zoro could blush!" Nami whispered back, causing the two of them to snicker.

** "I love you" Zoro said, pushing the bouquet of flowers at her face. **

** "Oh Zoro!" Robin said, throwing her arms around his neck "You won't believe how long I've wanted to hear that from you!"**

Chopper was noodle dancing, a prominent blush on his cheeks.

"You know they don't act like that Chopper." Nami said.

"Yeah" Usopp said, and he continued the story.

**"Robin" Zoro said, a slight blush on his cheeks. They were on the deck, alone. Robin looked up from her book, her blue eyes looking at him curiously.**

** "Yes, Zoro-san?"**

** Zoro handed her some flowers "I.. like you."**

** She smiled down at the flowers, her blush reddening "I like you too, Zoro-san."**

"See Chopper, that sounds more like Robin and Zoro" Nami said, with Usopp nodding.

"Fine" Chopper said a bit dejectedly. "I'll change it."

**Zoro and Robin were alone on the deck that night. Zoro approached Robin, his gruff and prominent face softening a bit. **

** "You" he said, pointing at her, "Me" he said "Mates?"**

** Robin nodded, and so Zoro hoisted her over his shoulders and -**

Nami quickly covered Chopper's mouth, her face red, while Usopp just stared with his mouth wide open.

"Chopper, what are you talking about?" Nami asked, really shocked.

Chopper pushed away her hand "What? Robin and Zoro don't need that much words if they were in love. Besides, Zoro's not one for words, and Robin is perceptive to know if Zoro loves her."

His bright smile prevented Nami and Usopp from talking him into another change. "It sounds a bit barbaric though" Nami managed to say.

"Zoro doesn't talk much" Chopper said "So he'll just show her how much he loves her. And Robin needs all the good hugs she can get." he said all this while nodding affirmatively.

Nami shared a look with Usopp.

"But that doesn't make Zoro the ideal mate. Imagine what their kids would be?" Usopp questioned.

And so they did...

** "Oi Woman!" Zoro said, he had a bottle of sake in one hand, and on the other he held a green haired baby who had the same sour look on its face "He's hungry."**

"Glad to see Zoro's acting normal again" Usopp said, while Chopper just shot him a glare.

** Robin giggled at the back of her hand, and put her book down. "Come on then," she said, gesturing for him to give her the baby, as she casually unbuttoned her top.**

** Zoro blushed "Oi Oi Woman what do you think you're doing?"**

** "Getting ready to feed my son, of course" She said simply, taking their baby with several of her phantom hands, cradling him when they reached her real arms. She smiled at her husband as she started to breastfeed their baby, with her shirt shrugged wide open. On the deck of Sunny. For all the world to see. **

"Do you honestly think Robin would be that forward?" Nami said, slapping Usopp in the back of his head.

The sniper rubbed the sore spot "Why me? It's Chopper's story!"

Chopper looked at them quizzically "What's wrong with that? Feeding a child is a beautiful thing." Nami could only awe at the innocence of their young doctor.

"Thank goodness Robin has long hair" was all she could mutter as he continued on his story.

** Sanji would run around, with a severe nosebleed, unbeknownst to them, while Zoro would only look on, blushing. Robin smiled up at him, her hair covering the side of her chest without a baby, and so he sat down on the deck, right besides her lawn chair, while she fed their son.**

** "So I was thinking" He started, trying to avoid looking at her exposed chest "At the next port, maybe we can find a swords smith to forge-"**

** "No" Robin said simply.**

** A vein appeared on Zoro's head "No?" **

** "No."**

** "No?" Zoro's voice was rising now, and he had an itching feeling to reach for his sword.**

"Stop hijacking my story Usopp, I don't want them to fight!" Chopper cried, hitting the marksman with his hooves.

** "So I was thinking" He started, trying to avoid looking at her exposed breast, and his little boy happily sucking on it "At the next port, maybe we can find a swords smith to forge something for our Saul."**

** "A real sword?" Robin asked, looking at him.**

** He nodded "Yeah, he is the son of the soon to be world's greatest swordsman." He did a muscle pose for emphasis.**

"Don't think Zoro does muscle poses, Chopper" Nami started to say, but stopped when the reindeer gave her one of his puppy eyed looks.

** Robin giggled at this, and he smiled down at her son, then looked up at Zoro with worry in her eyes.**

** "But Zoro, dear, wouldn't you want him to learn with a wooden sword first?" She said "I mean, he's not even a year old."**

** "I know, but when his age comes, he's going to need a strong sword. They can bond while he's still a baby!" Zoro said excitedly, imagining a sword as a stuffed toy for a child to carry around.**

"Should we stop him? They're getting a bit out of character." Usopp whispered to Nami, as they both watched Chopper with his innocent and childish expression as he regaled the story.

Nami just shook her head in defeat.

** "But I wouldn't want our dear son to get injured" Said Robin, in a dramatic way, shying her eyes away, full of tears "Oh what would I do if he ever gets cut, just like his reckless father."**

** Waves splashed around the Sunny, emphasizing the terror in her woes.**

** "My love!" Zoro said, kneeling in front of her, holding her free hand "Don't you worry" He said, his eyes shining with passion "We have the best doctor in our ship!"**

** "Oh my love~!" Robin exclaimed, with the some tears in her eyes "You're right!"**

** She stood up, cradling her baby in her arms (with her shirt miraculously buttoned up), "We have the world's greatest Doctor Chopper~!" **

** She clutched Zoro's chest, and he holds her tight, as they look longingly at the horizon, the sun setting behind them, basking them in an orange glow as waves roughly lapped at the ship.**

Chopper was now dancing his doctor dance "You won't make me happy even if you call me a great doctor, you bitches!"

He said in a singsong voice. Nami and Usopp can only watch a bit dumbfounded. But they did have smiles on their faces, for the doctor looked so happy talking about the possibility of the two demons getting together.

Outside, Zoro, who was napping, woke up with an uncharacteristic smile. He wasn't sure why, but he just knew that something great happened.

* * *

End Part 4.

If you enjoyed this chapter, please follow, fave, and/or review! I really appreciate it :) Actually, reading it is great enough, so thank you!

To **Seis Fleur** Thank you :) I'm really getting into humor fics lately lol

To **Rebecca16 **Here is the ZoRobin chapter :) So far it's just happening in their imaginations, but who knows for the ending!

To **scatteredPhilosopher** Thank you for giving this fic another try! Lol and yes, The threesome are writing their RobinXHarem fanfiction, good thing they don't have access to the internet.

I hope you guys like this one too!

Salamat! *humble bow*


End file.
